Angel Lucy
by Natzuko
Summary: Lucy feels like she useless. Especially after Lisanna returned from Edolas so she decided to go out for training. On her way, she found an angel from heaven. Her power suddenly rises really high. Five months later, Lucy backs to the guild. What will happen next when she now is the strongest member in Fairy Tail?
1. Chapter 1: Angel the Angel

**Lucy's POV**

It's another peaceful day at our guild. I guess I'm going to miss this place so bad. Training! How long it gonna take? Everybody is getting stronger everyday. I'm the only one who useless. Lucy Heartfillia. You're the worst shaman ever!

"Yo Lucy! Let's go out for new mission!" – Natsu grabs me from behind.

"Oh! Natsu! You give me afraid!" – I yell at him.

"He he! Sorry! I didn't mean to! Luce! Check this out!"

He gives me the mission request. As I look at it, it said: _"2,000,000 J for any shaman can bring back the Crystal Rose has been taken by the Hajet*!"_ _(*I make that up!)_

The Hajet. I did hear about them. They're the group of five shamans. They're professional plunderer. They're hiding somewhere in the White Mountain. But it's not easy to find them. 2,000,000 J. That's a lot! But I still gotta go!

"Sorry Natsu! Maybe you should go without me. You, Gray, Erza and now we have Lissana! The four of you'll complete the mission" – I answer him with a happy face.

"But you need money to pay for your rent right?" – Happy asked me.

"Yeah! But I don't think I'll continue rent that house!" – I give them a reluctant smile.

"Err? Why?" – They all ask me at the the same time.

"I feel like I'm useless! I asked Master to go out training for while. He had already said yes!" – I smile. Can't let them feel pity for me.

"But Luce! Can you join us in the last mission?" – Natsu started to beg me. He's doing the puppy face now. Actually he's cute. But...I had already decided.

"No! Can't Natsu!" – I reply him definitive.

"Let's the Blondie goes, Natsu! She's weak! She does not deserves to be a member of Fairy Tail if she's continue being so weak!" – Laxus is at the bar, but suddenly cuts in our story.

He's mean. But he's got a point. I'm useless. Since Lissana returned, I am even more useless. Now, even Wendy is stronger than me.

"You're rude Laxus! Don't think that you're Master's grandson then you can do whatever you want!" – Natsu's body now is covers with fire.

"So what? I said whatever I want!" – Laxus now also cover his body with lightning.

"Stop Natsu! He's got a point!" – I scream to stop them.

"You heard Blondie! She admitted that she's weak!" – Laxus smirks at Natsu.

"Lucy is more than what you said!" – Natsu yells out loud.

"Stop! I mean it Natsu! Whatever you said I'm still leaving!" – I give him an other definitive answer.

"But nobody in our team think that you're weak! Right, Happy?" – Natsu turns his head back to me.

"Aye, sir!" – Happy happy said that!

"I feel so okay?" – I sigh. Whenever they will understand me?

"But Lucy! We will miss you!" – Happy seems blue.

"I'll come back when I'm stronger!" – I kiss on top of Happy's head.

"Awn! I want one!" – Natsu teases me again.

I give him a slap. My handprint makes his face look really funny.

"That's hurt Luce!" – He said.

"That for teasing me!"

"I was kidding! You don't have any sense of humor. But whatever! Luce! Why don't you stay still tomorrow? We'll grow a farewell party for you!" – Natsu smiles.

"Thanks! But I'm gonna leave now! I'll be back as soon as I finished my training!" – I give Natsu a last goodbye-hug – "Tell the other I'm sorry 'cause not saying goodbye to them, okay?"

"Fine! But you shouldn't be going too long." – Natsu said it regretfully.

"I promise!" – I smile.

"Ara! Ara! I smell love in the air!" – Mira comes out from no where and gives me afraid.

"Mira-san! Not that!" – A reluctant smile appeared on my face.

"He likes you!" – Happy does that strange face again.

"Shut up, Happy!" – Natsu face turns red as he kick Happy away.

"Stupid love!" – Laxus concludes.

"Whatever! I'm going!" – I sigh and walk myself out of the guild door.

My training now has begun...

After paying this month rent, I politely say goodbye to my house owner. She quite regret when I go. She promises she will keep that house till I returned. She's so nice to me. But I don't know when I will return. I have to become stronger and that is that.

I leave Magnolia. But I'm not sure where I'm going to go next. I just go, go and go.

Finally, I reach the Azeet forest. Maybe this is a good place to star. Legend said that this forest has mysterious magic. Well, it worth to try!

I go deep into the forest. Maybe I'll find something. Suddenly, I heard someone's voice crying.

"Help me! Help me! Someone please help me!"

Look like it came from the cave in front of my eyes. But the cave is blocked by huge rocks. How can I remove them? Oh! I know!

"Open the gate of maid! Virgo!"

"Punishment, princess?" – Virgo appears in her usual maid outfit.

"Destroy those rocks, Virgo!"

"Yes, princess!"

She quickly drills all the rocks blocked the way.

"Anything else, princess?"

"Come with me!"

The voice is getting louder as we walk in deeper. Virgo walks in front of me. She afraid something will happen to me. Suddenly, she stops. That makes me hit her.

"Why you stopped, Virgo?" – I asked.

"Look, princess!"

I look at the way her finger point. And got a big surprise. That voice was coming from a lovely girl. She is trapped in an un-magic cage. Her hair is sliver, her clothes is white. And somehow, she's glowing.

"Who are you?" – I can't hold my mouth asked.

"I'm Angel the angel! Please save me, patron saint!" – She said in her tear

"What?"

* * *

******English is not my first **language so don't judge so hard!

**Please review me!**

**So I can do it better next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Lucy can be an angel?

**Here my new chapter! Please review me!^^**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"What?" – I can't believe that – "You're an angel?"

"Yes, patron saint! I was kidnapped from Heaven World three months ago by some demons. You're the only person did actually found me. Please get me out of here!" – Angel _(she's not Angel in Oracion Seis. I can't make any name that suit for an angel so her name is Angel. Different Angel!)_ cries.

"I don't understand!" – I mumble.

"Allow me to explain Princess!" – Virgo said – "You know, there are a lot of world in this universe. One of them is Heaven World. The denizens there are Angels and Demons. They're always fighting against each other. Three months ago, the War between them was over. Lots of Angels and Demons were missing. They're nowhere to be found. I guess she's one of them!"

"The War is over?" – Angel surprised asked.

"Yes, both angels and demons are strong. They don't want to cause more trouble for Heaven World. So they deiced to stop that meaningless war!"

Angel cries again. But this time, it's happy tear.

"Virgo! Help her out!" – I said.

"Yes! Princess!" – Again, she drills a tunnel from the outside to Angel's place. Without saying a word, Virgo carries Angel in her hands and goes through the tunnel.

"Thanks, Virgo! You can go!" – I nod my head to Virgo.

"Yes, Princess!" – She disappears right after that.

"Are you okay?" – I gently asked her.

"Yes, patron saint! Thank you for saving my life!"

"It was nothing! But don't call me patron saint! I'm Lucy!"

"Thanks, Miss Lucy! How can I ever repay you?"

"Haizz! Lucy! Only Lucy!" – I'm giving up.

"Yes! Lucy! Lucy the angel! How can I ever repay you?"

I give up! Not "patron saint" then "Miss Lucy" now "Lucy the angel". I mean I would love to be an angel. But it's sound like death people. And I'm too young to die.

"I prefer to be call Lucy or Lucy-sama more than!"

"Yes! Lucy-sama! How can I ever repay you?"

I sigh. "This is the third time you've asked that question! I don't need anyone to repay me!"

"But Lucy-sama! My life could be finished without you! So please tell me!" - She's begging me.

"Haizz, if that, you know anywhere perfect for my training? I need to became a powerful spirit shaman"

"You can come to Heaven World! In Heaven World a year only equal to a month here on Earthland. Heaven World also the first place created the star power that you are using!"

"Really? That's amazing! But how can I get there?"

"My power!" – Angel smiles.

A light cross through my eyes. It's so blazing that I have to close my eyes.

"Lucy-sama! We're here!" – said Angel.

As I open my eyes, a thousand glistening light cover me. Clouds are everywhere. The sky has the color of the dawn. Some bubble flying around make the view even more romantic. Wow! This is heaven?

"Lucy-sama! Please follow me!" – Seeing me in my deep dream, Angel calls me back.

I follow Angel to a huge light palace. On our way, lots of angels bow down to her. I wonder why?

"Awh! My dear darling princess! You finally return!" – A fat man with big beard runs up and hugs Angel tightly.

So that why everyangel bow down to her! She's the princess!

"I'm sorry, daddy! I was trapped in Earthland. Luckily, Lucy-sama saved me! Or I could die there!"

The king looks at me.

"Greeting Your Majesty!" – I bow down to him.

"So you're the one who saving my daughter! What can I ever do to repay you?" – The king gently asks me.

"Lucy-sama wants to improve her power! Can we give her the Angel Magic, daddy?"

"That's not a bad idea!" – The king smiles – "Lucy the human! You had saved my daughter! This hold kingdom owns you! To repay, we'll teach you Angel Magic. The Magic can help you become an angel!"  
I happily nod my head! Angel! I'm gonna be an angel!

"Lucy-sama! Please come with me to the training garden!" – Angel gently calls me.

I nod my head. Then she led me to a beautiful garden full with flower.

"This is where we're going to train! Your power will increase soon!"

"Okay! Let's start!"

**Time skip**  
_Five year latter (In Earthland is only five month!)_

"You have learned everything, Lucy-sama! I have never see anyone studding Angel Magic this kind of fast!" – Angel smiles.

"I have to try my best to get stronger!" – I smiles back to her.

"You're now! Now you can summon eight spirits at once without using keys! You even can use Angel Magic! I believe you're the strongest shaman now!"

"Well, I think it time I'm going home!" – I smile – "But before that, Angel can you take me to the nearest market? I want to buy some presents for my friends!"

"Yes, Lucy-sama!" – Angel giggles.

_After shopping..._

"Please send me home, Angel!"

"Yes! But before that, I want you to have this!"

Angel gives me a crystal key.

"What's for Angel?"

"It's the key to summon me! If you need my help! I'll be there! No matter what! But remember, because I'm not a spirit so you have to summon me by this key!"

"Thanks, Angel! I'll remember that but I don't think that I should take this key!"

"I'm not gonna send you home if you not take this key with you and use it!" – Angel becomes serious.

"Well then, thanks for the gift!"

"It was nothing! Now close your eyes and count to three"

I close my eyes and count to three.

One.

Two.

Three.

Then, I open my eyes. Can't believe it! I'm home! I'm at the guild door.

The outside's still the same. I'm the only one who changes. Now I can be seen as an angel.

* * *

**It's the end of my nd chapter!**

**What do you think?**

**Review me!^^**

**I don't own Fairy Tail!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hey! Guys! I'm back!

**Chapter 3rd is coming! Thank you for your review guys!**

**Thanks for everyone review, follow, add my story to your fav list!**

**^v^ ^v^ ^v^**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I open the Fairy door by the Fairy way, kick it!

"Hey, guys! I'm back!" – I wave to everyone at the guild.

They all yell loud and give me welcome-hug.

"Welcome back! I've just made some special tea for you!" – Mira shows up with tea cups on her tray.

I smile then come to the bar. "I want to have some cakes too!"

"Sure Luce! Wait a bit!"

Mira go to the back then bring out some cake for me.

"So how was your training? You have been out for already five months. Everything good?"

"Kind of!" – I giggle.

Mira changed. She's not playing match-maker to me anymore! At least I think so!

"It's only five months but look at you now! How sexy you are! You now have the beauty of adult girl! So kawaii!"

"Thanks, Mira!"

"Do you have a boyfriend? While training did you dating someone?"

Yes! Now she's the Mira I've known.

"Mira! I don't have time to dating! I have to train, remember?" – I reluctant smile.

"Good to hear that 'cause Fairy Tail won't accept losers!" – Suddenly Laxus appear – "One beer Mira!"

Mira put a large cup in front of him.

"You shouldn't say that to Lucy! Fairy Tail is her family too! You know that!"

"As long as Blondie isn't a weakied-wizard!" – He smirks.

"You're blond too!" – I yell.

How rule he is! He'll never change. Since Gildarts allow him to return to Fairy Tail, he treats everyone nicely. Everyone but not me. How hateful!

"At least I'm stronger then you!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that!" – I smirk him.

"Oh! You want to star a fight, Blondie?" – He smiles.

"Err! Stop! Both of you!" – Mira holds us back.

"Fine! I don't want to fight with Blondie either!" – He smirks me again.

Whatever! Ignore him; I turn my head to Mira. "I have something for you!"

I take out the present I bought at Heaven market. I give Mira a pink box.

"How sweet! Can I open it?" – Mira smiles.

"Yes! Of course!" – I answer her.

"Wow! What a beautiful dress! Thank you, Lucy!"

She's happily dancing around with a white dress I bought for her. It's nothing special. It's just a heaven dress. Anyone wear it is able to communicate with animals.

"It's nothing! Hey Mira! Where everybody in Natsu Team?"

"They're on a mission and won't be back in a few days!"

"Oh! Too bad!" – I sigh.

"Open the gate of maid! Virgo!" – I summon Virgo.

"Punishment time, Princess?"

"No! I want you to bring these back for everyone! I have written their name on it! The violet box is your!"

"Thanks, princess!" – She disappears, left the voice behind.

Then, I stand on the nearest table and yell loud: "Hey! I have present for everyone!"

I have just finish saying, they rush to me.

I quickly give out all the presents. After a while, there are four-teen boxes left. Five boxes for some friends at the Sabertooth. Two boxes are for Master and his hateful grandson- Laxus. One for my Levy-Chan. And the rest are for Natsu team includes Wendy, Carla and Lissana.

"I'll go upstairs to give this to Master!" – I smile to Mira.

I crossed Laxus. Suddenly, I stopped. He's maybe hateful. But he's the part of Fairy Tail.

"Here! This is your!"

I give him a small box. He was quite surprise. Err! Wait! There is something wrong with my eyes or has he just blushed?

"Can't believe that you bought me present!" – He said.

"I bought for everyone in the guild! If you don't like it then give it back!"

"Not that easy!" – He opens my present.

"Err...What's this?"

"It's bracelet. It's has thunder crystal on it so it will rise your power higher!"

I quickly walk away right after my answer for him.

**Mira's POV**

Lucy had already gone to the upstairs, I immediately grab Laxus.

"Tell me! You like Lucy, right?"

He blushes.

"Hell to the no! Where did you get that ridiculous idea?" – He denies.

Oh! Really, Laxus? It's more like hell to the yes to me! He he! I'll make you admit that you like her.

"Well! First: when I ask her if she had a boyfriend. She said no. And I saw a happy smile on your face. Second: You always tease her! That the way a boy said: "I pay attention to you!" Last but not least: You blushing in front of her or whenever you heard her name!"

"I...I..." – Laxus can't say a word.

"It's okay if you like her. After all, she is one of the cutest girls in our guild!" – I pretend to sigh – "Too bad...She doesn't like you..."

"What? Who told you so?" – Laxus seems a bit angry.

He! Just like I planted!

"Remember five months ago when she was leaving? The only person who she said goodbye is Natsu! You were there, I was there, Happy was there. But she only hugs and said good bye to Natsu!"

"She kissed Happy!"

"Ara! Ara! You can't say so! Happy's a cat! Girls can kiss everything that they think kawaii! If you like her then you gotta tell her or she won't be yours!"

Awn! Kawaii! He blushes again.

"How can she ever like me?"

"So you do like her!" – I yell.

The hold guild turns their head to me.

"What? Laxus like a girl?" "No! That can't be!" "Kawaii! He is in love! Master'll be very happy about this!" "Laxus! Don't!" "A man must like a girl!"

"Shut up! I don't like anyone okay!" – He yells loud.

Ara! Ara! This can't be good!

**Laxus's POV**  
Dame! What's wrong with me? Ever since Lucy left for training, I kind of miss her. When she returns, can't say that I'm not happy. But why Mira keep teasing me like that! Can't believe I fall for her old trap.

"Can't believe that I fall to your trick again!"

"Admit it!" – She giggles.

"I don't have anything to admit!"

As I turn my body away, the guild door is kicked. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lissana, Wendy and her Carla too. They've returned!

"Welcome back guys! I thought that you won't be back till next few days!"

"That mission was easier then we thought so we came back early!" – said Gray.

"Hang on! I smell something. This scent...Lucy! She's here!" – Natsu says it loud.

"Ara! Ara! Your nose work perfect Natsu! She's upstairs!" – Mira giggle.

"What with me?" – I don't know how long has she been standing behind me.

"Lucy! You're back!" – Natsu team said it happily.

"Yes! Hey guys! I'm back!" – She smiles.

Dame! How cute she is!

* * *

**Here's my rd chapter! What you guys thinks about it?**

**Please review me! :))))))))))))))**

**I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Reply reviews!**

**Guardian of Heaven**: Thanks! You made my day! But I'm not sure if I'm going to end up like that! I want all my characters to be happy! ^^

**xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01**: I know that it's very confuse. But I kindda rang out of idea what her name should be anyway thanks! :o

**Bentears and kingshadow108**: Thank you! You're the best! ^o^


	4. Chapter 4: Other day!

**Hi!**

**I'm back for my 4th chapter! Hope you'll like it!**

**Review me!**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

They're back. I quickly take all the present out.

I gave Natsu a bracelet can create fire. Now he can eat it whenever he feels hungry! A little secret, its heaven fire! The fire can kill demon.

I gave Gray an Ice Crystal. It can be but into his necklace. Ice Crystal will increase his power.

I gave Erza a new amour. A black Goth loli amour with a whip that can turn into a sharp sword. I heard Angel said angels use that amour to train evil demons.

I gave Wendy a light bracelet. It help people wear it can use angel healing magic. It's suit her.

I gave Happy a big fish. At first he thought it was small until I put hot tea on it. It became as big as Natsu. Happy was so surprise he keep asking me how in the world can I do that.

I gave Carla a box of tea. I hope she like it! This tea is good for your heal.

And for Lissana, I gave her the Amulet of the Light Angel. As long as she turns herself into some kind of animals in Heaven World, she'll be protected.

"Umh! I guess it's time for mission!" – I smile.

Seem like Levy-Chan doesn't come to the guild today so I guess I bring my presents to Sabertooth first. I should chose a mission near their guild.

"Err! But you have just return! Can't you wait until tomorrow?" – Wendy opens her eyes widely.

"I need money, Wendy! I need to work for my rent!" – I tap on her head.

"If it about your rent you don't have to worry! For the past five months, a girl named Yukino paid for you. She even asked the owner to keep it your way incase you return!" – Erza puts a piece of cake in her mouth then said.

"Yukino? Yukino from Sabertooth?" – I kind of surprise.

"Yeah! We plant to pay for you in turn. But the owner always said that she's already paid for you!" – Lissana explains.

Yukino...

Long time no see her! But why she did that?

"Forget about it! Let's party!" – Natsu cheers me up.

"Aye, sir!"

Right after that, Mira bring out lots of beer and we party!

Hang on! I feel like it missing something...

"What wrong Lucy? You not having fun?" – Happy comes and asks me.

"No! I just feel like it missing something!"

**Gray's POV**

Lucy has returned! Only five months but look how cute she is now!

I smile. She's the reasons why this guild is more fun!

I take one of the beer cups. When I was having my first drink of the day, Natsu comes out of nowhere and hit me from the back.

"Dame! You flame head! What you think you're doing?"

"None of your business you stripper!" – He yells back at me.

"Ice make Hammer!"

A hammer quickly appears and hit him in the face.

"Dame! Karyu no Hoko!"

His fire burn everywhere.

"Natsu! How dare you burn my cake?" – Erza jumps from the bar and gives Natsu a powerful kick. That makes him fly away and break quite lots of table.

"Awn! Now I know! That's what missing!" – Lucy suddenly said.

"But you used to hate this, don't you?" – Happy asked.

"Yeah! But without it, this is no longer Fairy Tail" – She smiles.

Her smile is cute. She's right! If there no fighting, it's no longer Fairy Tail.

Crack! A chair hit me! Dame! Who did that!

I throw a table away. Not long after that. Almost the whole guild joins in for the fight.

**Normal POV**

Suddenly, Lucy's keys blow. Aquarius appears and hits Lucy in the face!

"What was that for?" – Lucy mumbles.

"How dare you cheat on me? You are dating Scorpion, aren't you?" – Aquarius yells loud.

"What were you talking about?" – Lucy yells back.

"If not why did you sent him present?"

"Have you even seen my present for him? It's a couple ring with a note said: _"Aquarius seems to be mad at you! Give her one of this ring! Legend said that it keep couple live happy ever after!" _"

"Oh! Lucy! You're so sweet! I'll return to the Spirit World incase my Scorpion find me!" – Aquarius quickly disappears.

"_How quick that girl changes her mind"_ – Lucy though...

"Did you did something wrong to her?" – Natsu grabs Lucy and giggles.

"I'm not in the good mood Natsu!" – She replies Natsu gently.

"It's not your lucky day! I feel like I want to mess you up a bit!"

"Lucy Kick!"

Lucy kicks Natsu out the guild door.

"Ara! Ara! Five months and you're already stronger!" – Mira laughs out loud.

The fight stared by Gray and Natsu.

And now it end up by Titania and scary Lucy!

"Lucy punch!" – Lucy punches quite lots members of the guild.

"Reequip! The knight! Heaven's wheel!" – As Erza reequips herself, the rest of the member join the fight was pitch by her sword.

"Behave well or I won't forgive you!" – Lucy and Erza said it at the same time.

"Scary!" – Natsu, Gray and even Laxus started to quiver.

"And the winners are Erza and Lucy! Aye sir!" – Happy rises their hands up.

"Lucy, Erza! I don't want to destroy your moment but...please turn around!" – Mira cut in the story.

"Err..."

"What...?"

They both turn back. And...

The main hall is down.

The roof is collapsed.

The guild's door is destroyed

All the table became dust.

Guild members are nearly death.

They froze.

"You mean we did it?"

Mira looks nervous but she still nodded her head.

"If Master sees this..." – Lucy imagines.

"We'll be death for sure!" – Erza gets shock.

"Lucy, my child! Thanks again for your present! I love it!" – Master Makarov's voice suddenly rises.

"RUN!" – Both Erza and Lucy yell.

As Master steps down the stairs to take a look, he froze.

"Which one of you responsible for this!?" – He yells loud.

"They ran away, Master!" – Mira gently smiles.

"Awn! When they get back they'll sure get it!"

"Hafiz! An other day full of mess in Fairy Tail. But without them Fairy Tail isn't Fairy Tail, is it!" – Laxus smiles to himself.

* * *

**Sorry if you feel this chapter is terrible! I stay up to midnight to write it! Midnight is the perfect time for idea to come. But... I kinda sleepy!**  
**Please...! Don't hate me if it not good!**

**And like other time...**

**I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Reply reviews!**

**Guardian of Heaven:**Okay...! I'll think about it! Anyway! Thanks! :))))))))))

**kingshadow108**: Thanks! You can see some little magic of her in the next chapter! But first please enjoy this chap, will ya? 3 3 3

**starfire:**First thanks! Second I don't know if I should change her appearance or not 'cause I'm not really good at describing. But I guess I'll try! Thanks anyway!


	5. My apology! It's not a chapter!

**Sorry!**

**I'm very sorry!**

**I accidentally deleted chapter 5 and 6 in my PC! TT^TT**

**I have to re-write them so I can't update it soon!**

**Please don't hate me!**

**I didn't mean to do that! It was an accident! So I guess I will try my best to re-write it as quickly as possible!**

**Don't hate me!**


	6. Chapter 5,1: Challenge! Natsu vs Lucy!

**Hi guys!**

**I'm back for the 5****th**** chapter!**

**Hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Please review me!**

* * *

**Erza's POV**

After a day full of mess in Fairy Tail, Master finally catches us. He gives out a punishment. And that punishment is: "We have to fix the main hall in a day!"

Haizz...! The main hall looks like a mess! How in the world Lucy and I can fix it in a day.

"I think we'll never can make it! It's all because of Natsu! If he wasn't fool around! We wouldn't have to be in such trouble!" – Lucy moaning.

"Lucy! We have to be responsible!" – I tap on her shoulder and do my serious eyes.

"Hai!" – She quiver somehow – "Open! Gate of the maiden! Virgo!"

"Punishment, Princess?"

"No! Help me clean up and fix this main hall!" – said Lucy.

Virgo quickly clean up the hall dust and remove the columns of the guild while we were driveing nails into a plank to fix the floor. But there is only three of us so it will take quite lot of time.

"Ara! Ara! You guys working hard! Come here and have a drink!" – Mira appears and brings us some lunch. Good! I'm starving! But No! Can't!

"Lunch! I love you Mira!" – Lucy happily runs up to her.

"Lucy! There no time for food!" – Suddenly, my stomach sounds.

"C'mon, Erza! I brought cake! You seem to be hungry too!" – Mira giggles.

Gurgle!

My stomach!

"Hum! I guess lunch won't be harm!"

"Can't believe she's still that confident!" – A voice raise behind Mira.

I raise my eyes. It was Natsu. Not only him, there are Gray, Wendy, Happy and Carla too.

"We're here to help!" – said Gray.

"None of your business, stripper! I'm the one who got here first! I'm the one who going to help!"

"Who said so? I'm here first you flame brain!"

"Lucy! Who of us got here first?" – They both turn back to Lucy.

"Err... Erza! A little help here!"

I hold my breath. I haven't finished my cake yet. They always bring trouble. Can I at least have a rest!

"Natsu! Gray! Stop! You make Lucy scare! Friends aren't supposed to fight again each other! Got that?"

"Aye, sir! We're best friend forever and ever!" – As I said, they stand shoulder to shoulder and dancing around. Good! That how best friend should be! I nod my head but Lucy complains: "Not Happy ver.2!" And the others, they just laugh.

Soon, after lunch, we begin to fix the main hall. Team work does make the effort. We finished fixing it in only three hours.

"Good! We're finally done! Erza, let's fight! I'm fire up!" – Natsu yells.

"Shut up you idiot!" – I glance at him.

"Aye...!" – He quivers – "Then, Lucy! Let's fight! I want to see the result of your training!"

"Shut up, flame head! We're all tried!" – Gray yells.

"None of your business!"

"Natsu-san, Gray-san is right! You should let Lucy-san rest!" – Wendy tells him.

As I rise my hand up prepare to slap him, Lucy pull it back.

"It's okay guys! I kindda want to know if my power now can defeat Natsu or not!" – She smiles.

"Err!" – Except Natsu, everyone else yells.

"Good! I'm fire up!" – Natsu smiles in an idiot way.

**Lucy's POV**

I aspect Natsu's challenge. Soon, after that, lots of guild members flocked to the Magnolia Southgate Park where our fight will begin.

"Hum...! I bet all my money for Natsu!" – Happy hangs all his money to Cana.

"Oui, Happy!" – I yell. Friends can't do that to each other, can they?

"Nehh! Ignore! Let's fight Lucy!" – Natsu smiles.

"Ohm! Let's our game begin!"

"Karyu no Tekken!" – He fists his fist and rush into me.

"Star power: Star splash!" – From my hand, five stars light appear and shoot him. Too bad I only got him twice.

"Owh! New power, Luce?"

"A little bit!" – I smile – "My turn! Open! Gate of the maiden! Virgo!"

"Punishment, princess?"

"Virgo! Drill!"

"Yes! Princess!"

"You want to escape? I won't let you Luce!" – Said Natsu – "Karyu no Kenkaku!"

Natsu lights his entire body ablaze and head butts me at a high speed. My star dust won't protect me from this. There gotta be away. I know!

"Star power: Fallen Star!"

Stars fall out of the sky and hit Natsu really hard. Smoke covers him so I can't really see a thing. Have I done yet?

"Karyu no Kagizume" – From the smoke, he rush out and rises his fire a hand to me.

"Star power: Star dust!" – I raise my hands in front of me. A curtain of smoke appears and protects me in it.

Ump...! I can't hold it much longer! Natsu is very powerful. My star shield dust is beginning to crack. No! Not now! His fire is getting hotter. I... can't!

Bang!

My shield cracked! His fire pushes me far away.

"You're stronger Luce! I'm fire up! I'm not going to cede!" – Natsu yells.

"You're stronger, too! But I'm not giving up!" – I yell back.

"Open! Gate of the Scorpio! Scorpio!

Open! Gate of the lion! Leo!

Open! Gate of the goat! Capricorn!"

I summon Scorpio, Loki and Capricorn at the same time.

"Three Stellar spirit at the same time. And Virgo is four! Lucy is actually getting stronger!" – I heard some one said.

"I'm here – wee!"

"Your prince has arrived, Lucy!"

"Attack him!"

"Regulus!"

"Sand buster!"

The Unison Raid between Loki and Scorpio makes Natsu has to use Karyu no Hoko to block my attack. But then Capricorn flies ahead and punches Natsu with his power.

Left then right, they're really fast that I couldn't see their movement.

"Princess! I have found it!" – Virgo suddenly appears and calls me.

"Close gate!" – I yell. Virgo, Loki, Scorpio and Capricorn return to Spirit World immediately.

"Oui! I was having fun fighting with Capricorn!" – said Natsu.

I don't reply him. The only thing I do is rush to the artesian waters Virgo found. Natsu seems like knowing what I'm thinking. He rushes to me using his dragon wing.

"Open! Gate of the water-bearer! Aquarius!" – I put Aquarius's key to the water and summon her.

As soon as she appears, her face turning dark and washes away me and Natsu.

"My Scorpio is about to give me the ring! Do not summon me! You got that?"

"Hai!" – I quiver. How can I know that she is on a date with Scorpio! I gotta be more careful with her.

Aquarius disappears right after that. And then I hear applause everywhere.

"Congratulations! You won!"

"Whoa! Lucy! Your new power is really cool!"

"You actually getting stronger!"

What? I won? I look around find for Natsu.

And I've found him on a tree near by. His face quite kind of purple.

"Are you okay, Natsu?" – Gray helps me bringing him down.

"I'm... diz...zy! O...e...c...h!" – Ewh! He throw up on me.

"Healing!" – My hand is glowing the color of the rainbow.

He close and then open his eyes again.

"Whoa! I feel better! Thanks Luce!" – Natsu smiles.

"Good! Now, you HAVE TO PAY FOR MY SKIRT!"

"He He! Sorry! Didn't mean it! Anyway, you're really stronger! What with that new power?"

"Well, let's just said that I met an angle!"

"It's really funny Lucy! You know how to joke now!" – said Gray.

"Maybe!" – I smile.

Maybe I should keep a little secret that Star Power is only a little bit magic in all of my angel magic so I could surprise my friends later. I mean they admit that I'm getting stronger if they know I'm even stronger than this won't that be better?

"Lucy! 'Cause you won Natsu in this fight, can you buy me a fish?" – Happy puts his head into my boobs.

"Err...! Sure...But why Happy?" – I wonder.

"I bet all my money for Natsu. And now I don't have any money left to buy fish!"

"Happy!" – I smile to him – "Lucy Kick!"

Happy flies really far away.

* * *

**Sorry!**

**I'm really sorry for the late update. My mom has decided to send me to summer school so honestly, I really don't have time to write. **

**School drives me crazy. But thanks to school I have new awesome idea!**

**From now on, you guys shall receive a special bonus after every chapter! **

**Wait and see what it is! ^o^!**

**Love you guys!**

**And like everybody know: I don't own Fairy Tail! (Wish I do! TT^TT)**


	7. Chapter 5,2: Bonus!

**First Bonus!**

**It's our character dairy!**

**Or at least that what they're thinking! ^^**

* * *

**Lucy's Dairy**

_..., ..., X792__*_

_Finally, after five years... No! I guess I have to say that after five months. I have returned. They haven't changed anything. Fairy Tail! I MISS YOU so bad...! I even want to cry. But I have to hold my tear. I can tell them that it actually five years to me. But then they will feel pity for me! I don't want to see their sadness face. Guild member did wait for the Tenroujima team. They will understand my pain. But it will remind them that sad memory._

_They haven't changed a bit! I'm not sure about Levy-Chan. I haven't met her yet! But the other..._

_Erza is still very beautiful and also really trick. But she seems blue today! Maybe there is something happened between her and Jellal._

_Wendy is still kind and sweet. I love the way she smiles. She is very helpful. Especially when we have to fix that main hall._

_Mira too! She hasn't changed. She is still trying to play match-making on me. I don't hate her. As a matter of fact I really like her! But seriously, I dislike match-makers! Mira is sweet but sometime she gives me affair maybe even more than Erza._

_Juvia kept repeating Gray-sama this, Gray-sama that all day. It sure is her._

_And Lisanna..._

_She is still sweet and gentle. Too bad since she returned from Edolas, I haven't had chance to get to know her. But I'm sure she is the sweetest girl ever._

_Oh! And Natsu. We fight! I can't believe that I actually won! He is still a childish boy. After that fight he told me that he'll train and fight me next time. He'll never give up on it! Haizz... But I guess that his cuteness!_

_Gray. What do you know? He's still a stripper! He maybe strips even more! That makes Juvia goes crazy! But at least he's a good friend! _

_Unlike that f**king Laxus! How mean he was! I thought he will change his opinions about me after the Grand Magic Game. But no! He NOT! How hateful!_

_Speaking of with, I kindda miss Sting, Rogue and Yukino from Sabertooth too. We have become friend since the Grand Magic Game. But we hardly meet each other. Humm... I should pay them a visit. I want to thank Yukino for my rent too! ^^_

_And of course, their presents!_

_Everyone in Fairy Tail love their presents. I guess I shouldn't I mean never tell them that thing buying from Heaven World, no matter what it is. It's only cost you 200j. Yes! I will never ever tell them that! __= ="_

* * *

**Erza's Dairy**

_..., ..., X792_

_Jellal said he won't have time to meet me! I understand that he has to go. But why am I so blue from the inside? Lucy did asked me what happed but I didn't tell her! It's hard to say! _

_But lets it go! _

_I'm supposed to be happy! ^v^_

_Lucy finally has returned after five months training! Got to admit, the whole guild was blue when she was away. No one to make fun of. No want to laugh with. No one knows how to bring joy to others like her! _

_Five months! When she backed, she even gave me a Goth Loli armor enclose with a whip that can be sharp like the sharpest sword as long as you give it enough power. She told me that this armor was forging to fight evil demons. Evil Demons? I really thought that DEMONS is already EVIL! But I guess that not what she think!_

_Lucy is really stronger! She even beats Natsu in a fight! She may consider being one of the most powerful wizards in our guild._

_Seems like she didn't used all of her strength. I wonder what her new power is!_

* * *

**Wendy's Dairy**

_..., ..., X792_

_Lucy-san has returned. She went for training five months ago and now she is so sexy! I wish I could be like her! I__'__m gonna be a teen soon enough! But I have nothing! No talent! No beautiful! What am I suppose to do to be like her?_

_Lucy-san is really kind. She even gives me this Light bracelet so that it can help me improve my healing power! _

_Lucy-san! I really miss you!_

_Lucy-san even not forgets to get Carla present. At first Carla thinks it normal. But then she drinks Lucy-sans tea everyday and can__'__t get out of it! Lucy-san even told me I should try it because it is good for heal. But maybe I shouldn__'__t! Carla loves it that bad..._

* * *

**Mira's Dairy**

_..., ..., X792_

_Owh! My Lucy returned! Now I have some one to play match-making with! After all that time... I was so bore!_

_Ara! Ara! Should I match her with Laxus? I mean when I asked her if she had a boyfriend. She said no. And I saw a happy smile on his face. He even blushes in front of her or whenever he heard her name!_

_Or maybe with Natsu? He's happy again when Lucy returned. He started a fight with her but I know that his excuse for being with her! "How Lucy going? I wonder if she's okay!" he even said that too._

_How about Gray? Humm...! I think Gray likes Lucy too! He is always goes to the Fairy Tail Library and looks for Lucy's pic. Once I even saw him giggle all by himself alone in the Library while looking at Lucy's pic with my own eyes!_

_How festinating!_

_Maybe! Just Maybe! But maybe to others is 100__%__ to me._

_Sting and Rogue pay their attention on Lucy too! They took the excuse that visited us but every time they come they always ask for Lucy!_

_Ara! Ara! I smell love in the air! But who should I chose to match her?_

_She is a soft and sweet girl. She even gave me a new beautiful dress that allows me to speak to animals._

_Well! I guess I better chose quickly so I can match her! Cupid Mira is on her way!_

* * *

**Juvia's Dairy**

_..., ..., X792_

_Juvia's love rival -Lucy Heartifillia has returned! Juvia is really sad! What if Gray-sama likes Lucy and dumps Juvia. Juvia spent the last five months to win Gray-sama heart but Gray-sama didn't like her. Until now, Gray-sama still not pays attention on Juvia! That makes Juvia blue!_

_Lucy maybe a love rival but Lucy is a good friend to Juvia! She even gave Juvia the Sea Crystal which will help Juvia even stronger!_

_What Juvia suppose to do?_

_Juvia doesn't hate Lucy-san!_

_But Juvia also can't let her get close to Gray-sama..._

_Awwwwwwww! What should Juvia do? O_o_

* * *

**Lisanna's Dairy**

_..., ..., X792_

_Lucy has returned!_

_I don__'__t know should I be happy or blue!_

_She is really cute! She now is much more beautiful than five months ago. She__'__s kind. She gave me the Amulet of the Light Angel. She told me Animals from Heaven World will be ported by it! She even told me if I want to meet Heaven Animals just asked Mira-nee to use the dress she gave her!_

_Lucy is really thoughtful, isn__'__t she? _

_But..._

_Natsu seems to be happy since Lucy returned! I know, Natsu does loves Lucy! Lucy has become his best friend when I was at Edolas. I don__'__t know if Lucy likes him back or not. She__'__s kind to everybody! But she closes to Natsu more than anyone!_

_I love him! But I guess he__'__ll never know..._

_If Lucy loves him, he__'__ll be in his happiness life. Maybe he__'__ll be happier even more than he can meet Igneel again!_

_But if not, he__'__ll live in his broken heart forever! _

_I don__'__t know!_

_But I wish no matter what, we__'__ll all be happy..._

* * *

**Natsu's Dairy**

_..., ..., X792_

_She has finally returned! Look at her! Only five months but how sexy she is! She even more powerful. Maybe she doesn't realize but I smile much more since she returned! I guess I really miss her! When she was out for traning I couldn't even sleep well._

_Now! She has returned! I don't know what to say! I guess I really like her..._

_Or maybe I actually love her..._

* * *

**Laxus's Dairy**

..., ..., X792

Blondie finally has returned! Dame! I miss her so bad!

And now! Look at her! How beautiful she is!

She beats Natsu in a fight! At that time, I think I saw light on her!

I heard that you only can see light from your truth love.

What wrong with me?

Mira said that I like her!

I guess she got her point!

I do like her!

But how in the world she'll like me? I guess I really fall for her!

Mira tell me I should tell Lucy my feeling or I'll lose her...

But... I know! She hates me!

Worth myself! Teasing her! Not even try to understand her! Always make her angry!

I love her...

But...

Write at midnight...

* * *

**Gray's Dairy**

_..., ..., X792_

_Wow! Lucy is stronger and much more beautiful! Five months only but she some how change! Still that voice! Still that smile but all seem different to me!_

_Can't say that I'm not missing her while she was gone! I even went to the library to find her pic!_

_Blond hair. Brow eyes. Sweet smile._

_She's all the same._

_But why my heart beats so fast._

_She is used to be a friend to me._

_But what she is to me now...?_

* * *

_*Yeah! Let's say that my fic take place after the Grand Magic Game a year and before Zeref's monsters appear!_

* * *

**Hey! What do you think guys?**

**Review me!**

**He he he! I planed to write them in different font! 'cause hey they are different characters! But seem like it not work! ="=  
**

**Anyway, I do not own Fairy Tail.**


	8. Chapter 6,1: Danger from above!

**Hi!**

**Hope you will enjoy this chap!**

**I wrote it during English lesson so it a little. But... What ever! Review me! ^^**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Awhh! How relaxing! I deep myself into the warm water. There's no place like home. Thanks to Yukino, my room is still the same. She even pays for me! Awh! This water is so warm I could stay in it like forever.

"Plue! Plue!" – Plue waves at me.

"Oww! You melted again!" – I smile and pinch his cheek. How kawaii!

That's long enough! I get out of the bath and change my usual clothes. A red T-shirt and a short jean.

After brushing my hair, I walk to the guild.

As I open the door...

"Lu-chan!"

"Levy-chan! You're back!" – I smile.

Levy quickly comes and hugs me.

"Yes! I'm back! It has been a long time since the last time I was out alone for mission! I miss you so bad! You have already gone for five months, Lu-chan!" – Levy started being too gooey.

"I miss you too! Hey! I got something for you!"

I open my handbag and give Levy her present. She gently takes it with both hands. The gift-wrapping is hurry teared.

"Wow! A new book I've never seen before!" – Levy praises.

"You like it?"

"No!"

"Really?"

"Of course! I don't like it! 'Cause I LOVE it! I better finish reading it!" – Levy smiles.

"Okay! Enjoy your reading! I guess it's time for me to go!" – I wave to Levy.

"Err...! You have just come!" – I heard a voice behind me.

I turn my head back. It's Erza!

"Oh! Hi Erza! But I have to go! I need to go to Sabertooth to thanks Yukino for my rent!"

"Okay! Be back soon! I have planted a very great mission for us!" – She smiles.

I nod my head and smile.

After I had waved good bye to them, I left the guild.

The Sabertooth and Fairy Tail are actually not far from each other if you know the shortcut. So I deiced to take my own short way. Through the Weddbyly Forest.

It now is middle of the spring so flowers bloom everywhere. The sky is still high above with no clouds. The air is still a little bit cold. But that's a perfect match for a day less sunny like today.

A wind's passing by...

Oww...

It brings the smell of the wild flowers.

Sun is still shinning. Well not much! And birds are singing. Mix with the cold air and flowers smell. What a wonderful day!

Not so long after having my joy, I'd reached Sabertooth, I come and open its door.

"Well, well! Look what we have here! A Fairy!"

I sigh.

"It's not fun at all Rufus!"

"Okay! Okay! I was just kidding! You don't have to be so hard!"

"Where are Sting, Rogue and Yukino? Can I meet them?"

"Master and those two have gone for mission! They'll be back soon enough! Today I guess!" – Orga replies me.

Hum...I guess I'll have to wait for them.

Then I ask Saber if I could use their Larcima. As soon as they nod their head, I rush to it and call for Mira.

"Hi, Lucy!"

"Hi! Mira!"

"So! What up?"

"Well, I gonna be back late! I'll stay at Sabertooth for the rest of the day and will come back tomorrow! Please tell Erza that I'm sorry!"

"Umh! I got that! I'll tell her!" – Mira giggles.

"Thanks! Bye Mira!"

"Goodbye Lucy!"

BOOM!

Suddenly, the door's opened. I turn my head around. That's Sting, Rogue and Yukino. They're all injuring.

"What happened? You all alright?" – Lots of members worry for them.

"It... was... a...n... ang...le... with... bl...ack... wi...ngs!" – said Rogue.

Then, they all pass out.

What did he just said?

Angle with black wings? Wouldn't that be a dark angel?

NO! It can be!

If that truth. I have to save them. I have never used my power to heal three people at time. But I have to try!

"Guys! Move beside! I can use my power to heal them!"

**Rufus's POV**

We were happy to hear that! We all move beside. She quickly comes to them and said: "Angel magic – Maximum Power: Healing!"

Entire her body glowing the light of the rainbow. What's this power? Gotta remember it! Her light is getting lighter. Sting, Rogue and Yukino stop bleeding. Their face getting better by day.

"It's working! Lucy! Keep trying!"

"Your face looks dark! Are you okay Lucy? Please keep on trying!"

"It's okay! I have never healed three peoples at same time but I won't give up! I'll heal them! We'll be all alright!" – She smiles.

But then, when they all get over it. Lucy passes out.

* * *

**Reply Review:  
**

**Guest: **Yeah! I love Lalu too!

**lucykalysah**: It's harem!^^

**xaldreca**: Well, okay! It's only 'cause my habit!

** .3**: Yeah! Lalu!

* * *

**They'll face their ****enemies soon enough!**

**So! What you think? Review me!**

**And final! I do not own Fairy Tail! ^O^**


	9. Chapter 6,2: Bonus!

**Hey guys! The 2****nd**** bonus is my OC!**

**OC had and will be appeared in my fic! Recognize them?**

* * *

**Name**:_ Anglia Angle Pure_

**Race**:_ Angle_

**Gender**: _Female_

**Age**: _ None_

**Hair color**: _Sliver (Normal) – Violet (Transformation form)_

**Eyes color**:_ Aqua Blue (Normal) – Green (Transformation form)_

**Blood type**:_ None_

**Affiliation:**_ None_

**Previous**** affiliation**: _None _

**Guild mark location**:_ None_

**Magic**: _Angel Magic_

**Weapons**:_ Light Crown_

**Occupation**: _Princess_

**Past**: _A princes of Heaven World. Was kidnapped three year ago and saved by Lucy._

* * *

**Name**:_ Chirido Sake_

**Race**: _Angle_

**Gender**: _Female_

**Age**: _None_

**Hair color**:_ Half Pink (Straight Long) Half White (Small Ponytail In The Back)_

**Eyes color**:_ Gray_

**Blood type**:_ None_

**Affiliation**:_ None_

**Previous**** affiliation**: _None _

**Guild mark location**:_ None_

**Magic:** _Angel Magic_

**Weapons**:_ Angle Sword_

**Occupation**: _Militant_

**Past**: _A friend of Angel. Also is an angel. She was known as the Angel Militant._

* * *

**Name**:_ Sakaki Minami_

**Race**:_ Human_

**Gender**: _Female_

**Age:** _18 (X792)_

**Hair color**:_ White_

**Eyes color**:_ Blue (Demon lev1 – lev2) – Dark Red (Demon lev3)_

**Blood type**:_ O_

**Affiliation**:_ None_

**Previous ****affiliation**:_ None_

**Guild mark location**: _None_

**Magic**: _Demon Magic (3 levy)_

**Weapons**:_ None_

**Occupation**: _S-mage_

**Past:** _Born in a small village at the west of the country. But her power was very powerful that destroy the hold village_

* * *

**Name**:_ Haruka Inmino_

**Race**:_ Human_

**Gender**: _Female_

**Age**: 20_ (X792)_

**Hair color**: _Light_ _Pink_

**Eyes color**:_ Yellow_

**Blood type**: _B _

**Affiliation**:_ Unknown_

**Previous**** affiliation**: _Fairy Tail _

**Guild mark location:**_ Left Shoulder_

**Magic**:_ Imagination,_ _Foretell And A Little Establishment._

**Weapons**: _Couple of swords._

**Occupation**: _A-Mage_

**Past**:_ Back in X785, she was Fairy Tail member. But she disappeared in a mission and never returns__._

* * *

**Name**:_ Hiku_ _Watashi_

**Race**:_ Human_

**Gender**: _Male_

**Age**: _ 23 (X792)_

**Hair color**:_ Green_

**Eyes color**:_ Brown_

**Blood type**:_ A_

**Affiliation**:_ None_

**Previous**** affiliation**:_ None_

**Guild mark location**: _None_

**Magic**:_ Earth_

**Weapons**: _None_

**Occupation**: _A-Mage_

**Past**: _He lost his parents since he was a little kid. He was adopted a few months later by Mr. Darreke – one of the powerful nature wizards and became an Earth wizard then._

* * *

**Name**:_ Hekei Hojou_

**Race**:_ Haft Human Haft Demon_

**Gender**: _Male_

**Age**: _23 (X792)_

**Hair color**:_ Orange_

**Eyes color:**_ Violet_

**Blood type**:_ B_

**Affiliation**: _None _

**Previous**** affiliation**:_ Black Knight_

**Guild mark location**:_ Neck_

**Magic**: _Dash and Dark_

**Weapons**: _Electric knife_

**Occupation**: _Mage_

**Past:**_ He was one of the ex-member in dark guild "Black Knight" until it has been destroyed. No one has seen him then._

* * *

**Name:**_ Inna Sakigami_

**Race**:_ Human_

**Gender**: _Female_

**Age**: _26 (X792)_

**Hair color**:_ Dark Red_

**Eyes color:** _Brown _

**Blood type**:_ AB_

**Affiliation:**_ Sakagami Sprit_

**Previous**** affiliation:**_ Sakagami Sprit_

**Guild mark location:**_ Waist_

**Magic**:_ Ghost And Angel Magic_

**Weapons**: _None_

**Occupation**: _Mage_

**Past:**_ Sakagami Family is famous for the ghost power. They can see ghost, speak to ghost and even can control them. Was born as__ a Sakigami but Inna really affair of ghost._

* * *

**Name**: _Aquami Shelna_

**Age**: _25 (X792)_

**Race**:_ Demon_

**Gender**: _Female_

**Age**: _None_

**Hair color**:_ Aqua Blue_

**Eyes color**:_ Dark Blue_

**Blood type**: _None_

**Affiliation**:_ None_

**Previous**** affiliation**:_ None_

**Guild mark location**: _None_

**Weapons**: _None_

**Magic**: _Water, Sound Wave And Demons Magic_

******Past**: _She was born in a town called Ninia - the town of demons . 'Cause want to know the outside world, she left home. Three year later, she found a magic book and became a mage in Earthland then._**  
**

* * *

**Name**:_ Shoubi Sakamoto_

**Race**:_ Human_

**Gender**: _Female_

**Age**: _about 20_

**Hair color**:_ White_

**Eyes color**:_ Green (She lost one eye) _

**Blood type**:_ A_

**Affiliation**:_ Black Wings_

**Previous ****affiliation**:_ Black Wings_

**Guild mark location**: _Flank_

**Magic**:_ Unknown_

**Weapons**: _None_

**Occupation:** _Unknown_

**Past**: _Unknown_

* * *

**Name**:_ Teishen Kuruki_

**Race:**_ Human_

**Gender**: _Male _

**Age**: _23 (X792)_

**Hair color**:_ Light Brown_

**Eyes color**:_ Black_

**Blood type**:_ O_

**Affiliation**:_ Black Wings_

**Previous**** affiliation**:_ Black Wings_

**Guild mark location**: _Middle Of His Head_

**Magic**: _Shadow_

**Weapons**: _None_

**Occupation**: _Unknown_

**Past:** _Unknown_

* * *

**Name**:_ Takano Toshihiko_

**Race:**_ Human_

**Gender**: _Male_

**Age**: _24 (X792)_

**Hair color**:_ Gray_

**Eyes color**:_ White_

**Blood type**:_ AB_

**Affiliation**:_ Black Wings_

**Previous**** affiliation**:_ Black Wings_

**Guild mark location**: _Front Left Hand_

**Magic:**_ Brainpower_

**Weapons:** _None_

**Occupation:** _Mage_

**Past:**_ He was adopted by Shikamaru Toshihiko. Three years after that, he went out to the new world._

* * *

**Name**:_ Unknown (1)_

**Race**:_ Angle_

**Gender**: _Female _

**Age**: _None_

**Hair color**:_ Blue And Pink (Mix)_

**Eyes color**:_ Red_

**Blood type**: _None _

**Affiliation**:_ None_

**Previous**** affiliation**:_ None_

**Guild mark location**: _None_

**Magic**: _Angle Magic_

**Weapons**: _None_

**Occupation**: _Unknown_

**Past**: _Unknown_

* * *

**Name:**_ Unknown (2)_

**Race:**_ Angel_

**Gender**: _Female _

**Age**: _None_

**Hair color**:_ Dark Red_

**Eyes color**:_ Red_

**Blood type**: _None _

**Affiliation**:_ None_

**Previous affiliation**:_ None_

**Guild mark location**: _None_

**Magic**: _Angel Magic_

**Weapons**: _None_

**Occupation**: _Unknown_

**Past**: _Unknown_

* * *

**Name**:_ Unknown (3)_

**Race**:_ Demon_

**Gender**: _Female _

**Age**: _None_

**Hair color**:_ White_

**Eyes color**:_ Orange_

**Blood type**: _None _

**Affiliation**:_ None_

**Previous**** affiliation**:_ None_

**Guild mark location**: _None_

**Weapons**: _None_

**Magic**: _Demon Magic_

**Occupation**: _Unknown_

**Past**: _Unknown_

* * *

**Name**:_ Unknown (4)_

**Race**:_ Demon_

**Gender**: _Male _

**Age**: _None_

**Hair color**:_ Dark Brown_

**Eyes color**:_ Gray_

**Blood type**: _None _

**Affiliation**:_ None_

**Previous**** affiliation**:_ None_

**Guild mark location**: _None_

**Magic**: _Demon Magic_

**Weapons**: _None_

**Occupation**: _Unknown_

**Past**: _Unknown_

* * *

**Name:**_ Unknown (5)_

**Race**:_ Demon_

**Gender:** _Male _

**Age**: _None_

**Hair color:**_ Black_

**Eyes color**:_ Yellow_

**Blood type**: _None _

**Affiliation**:_ None_

**Previous**** affiliation**:_ None_

**Guild mark location**: _None_

**Magic**: _Demon Magic_

**Weapons**: _None_

**Occupation**: _Unknown_

**Past:** _Unknown_

* * *

**Hi guys! What do you think?**

**'Cause this bonus is too short so I decide to start a small game!**

**Shall we start?**

**Q1: **Which OC had appreared in my fic?

**Q2:** What mission did Natsu invited Lucy to join with him?

**Q3**: Where did Lucy meet Angel?

**Q4: **"Hafiz! An other day full of mess in Fairy Tail. But without them Fairy Tail isn't Fairy Tail, is it!" - whose line-pick is this and in which chap?

**The first two answer correctly my question are winners!**

**Let's the game begin!**

* * *

**Reply**** reviews:**

**FairyTailGirl2: **Yeah! But next and next chap! Next chap will have Sticy!

**Rizuki Dhan:** Yeah! I killed my time in English class! I was rang out of idea! Yup! Next chap will longer I'm sure! ^^

**lucykalysah :** Don't worry! She'll be fine! How can i let something happen to Fairy Tail main character!

**Guardian of Heaven: **Thanks anyway! Well, I guess I'll write a special chap for you to thanks your kindness! ^^

**Bentears **: Yeah! Keep reading! Thank you!

**sexyblossom08****: **Yeah! Some how!

**FairyTail123: **OkAY!^^

**Lonely Star123: **Thanks!

* * *

**Yeah! And**

**I don't own Fairy Tail!^^**


	10. Chapter 7,1: Err! Sabertail & Fairytooth

**Hi mina! I'm back!**

**Hope you'll love this chap! It's Sticy. ^^**

**Oh! And thanks for your lovely review! ^^ **

* * *

**Time skip...**

_Ten day later..._

**Normal POV**

At Sabertooth's nursing room, Lucy is sleeping on one of the patient's beds. It has been ten day since she healed Sting, Rogue and Yukino. And now she is unconscious. Sting is sitting next to her. His eyes are full of worry. He always keeps his eyes on her like he affair she won't be able to see him when she awaked.

Sometimes, Sting raises his hand in front of her nose. Then he sight lightly. She is still breathing.

"Baka! You can let I die. Saving Rogue and Yukino is enough! Now look at you! When ever you'll awake?"

He sight...

"I...I...miss... your voice...! I miss... your smile...! I miss... the way you reply me... whenever we fight...! I miss... your deep chocolate eyes...! I miss you... Lucy! Only five months... but... don't you know that I miss... you so bad...? Now, we've finally met...! But you are unconscious... Please... wake up! Please...!"

He hugs her in his arms.

"Baka!" – Some tears wet in his eyes.

Sting gently kisses Lucy's forehead. A sweet and deep kiss.

Suddenly, the door's opened. Sting hurry dries his tears.

"She awaked yet?" – asked Rogue

"Awh! Umh! No! Not yet!"

"Hic... It's all because of me! If it was not because of me, we wouldn't have been attacked! If it was not because of me, Lucy-sama wouldn't have been unconscious! It's all because of me! I only bring bad luck to others people!" – Yukino wets in her tears.

**Sting's POV**

Yukino keep on crying. Rogue and I have to come to console her.

"Now! Now! It's not your fault! None of us know why we were attacked!" – I tap on her shoulder.

"Sting is right! Lucy is only trying to save us! She'll awake soon!" – said Rogue.

Yukino is still crying: "But... but..."

"It's okay!" – said Rogue. Like remembering something, he turns his head to me "Sting! We should call Fairy Tail! It has been ten days already!" I nod my head: "Yeah! We was so worry for her! All of us always stay near here and take care of her. We all forgot to call them!"

"Let's me go then!" – said Yukino in her tears.

"Alright! You go! We'll stay and take care of her!" – Rogue nods his head agrees to me.

Suddenly, the door's crashed hard.

"Sting! Rogue! Emergency! Fairy Tail is attacking us! They're really powerful! Lots of our members are injuring!" – Rufus yells.

What? Oh no! Trouble! Look like I have to settle down it. Rogue, Yukino and I rush to our main hall where everything happened.

"Karyu no Hoko!"

"Ice-Make: Saucer!"

"Black Wing Armor! Moon Flash!"

"Water slicer"

"Tetsuryuso"

"Solid Script: Fire!"

"Tenryu no Hoko"

"Magic card! The Prayer's Fountain"

"Satan Soul! Evil Explosion!"

"Beast Arm: Iron Bull"

"Animal Soul: Penguin!"

"Lightning Storm!"

"Dark Ecriture: Pain!"

"Flight Formation!"

"Fairy Bomb!"

What? The Tenroujima is all here?

"Where the hell you hind Luce, hah?" – Natsu yells.

"Sting! Come out here or your cat won't stay alive!" – Erza yells.

"Sting-kun! Save me!"

"Lector!" – I was shock when seeing Lector in their hands.

"There's Sting-san!" – Wendy points at me.

"Dame! Where's Lucy? What did you do to her?" – Gray yells – "Ice make: ice cannon!"

"That enough! We didn't do anything! She is now unconscious! But it doesn't mean you have to act like that!" – Rogue reply to them.

"What? Cheerier girl is unconscious? You're in big trouble! Line Formation! Attack them my baby!"

"That's it! I know Lucy is your friend and you are worry for her! But it doesn't mean you have to destroy my guild! Hakuryu no Hoko!"

"Bring it on! I'm fire up!"

"Natsu-san! Maybe we should let them explain!"

"Ignore them! Ice Make: Gungnir" – Gray releases a gigantic lance out of ice which traps our members in it.

That it! It's fight back time.

**Mean while, at Sabertooth's nursing room **_(not really far away from the main hall)_

**Lucy's POV**

As I open my eyes, I see myself is in somewhere really strange. I stand up.  
OMG! My head spins! It hurt! I can't stand up! I'm dizzy!  
BOOM! BANG! CRACK!  
Suddenly, I heard lots of messy sound. It's sound like the sound of fighting. Once again, I try to get up and move my heavy body follow the sound. Not so long after that, reach a large hall. This hall seems familiar... Humm...  
It's Sabertooth's main hall. But why Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are fighting again each others?

"GUYS! STOP!" – I yell loud. But it doesn't work. They can't hear me. I have to summon someone to stop this. I put my hand to my waist. Err! Where are my keys? No! No! It's not time to think about that! Luckily that Angel did taught me how to summon Stellar spirit without keys. I raise my hand up and making an "X".

"Open! The gate between two worlds! Linking my power to the world of Celestial Spirits! Open! Gate of the Scorpio! Scorpio!"

Scorpio appears with his cool styles like usual.

"I have arrived – wee! You lost your keys again, didn't you?" – He asks.

"Now not the time! Stop them!" – I command.

"Okay, babe! Sand buster!"

Scorpio shoot the others with his sand. Everyone finally pay their intention on me.

"Lucy!"

"Lu-chan! Are you okay?"

"There you are, Luce!"

"You finally awake!"

"Lucy-san! I miss you!"

"Oh ho! Bunny girl is alright!"

"What happened?"

"We heard from Virgo that you are in danger so we came here to rescues you!" – said Erza with her worry face.

"What? She was not in danger! She is only unconscious!" – said Orga.

"That's nothing to you! Look at her! Her face turning dark!" – Gray yells.

"STOP! You making me tried!" – I yell loud – "It was all a big misunderstood! I was trying to heal Sting, Rogue and Yukino! But it took me lots of power than I thought so I was kind of unconscious. But why in the world you guys attacked them?"

"But you are unconscious!"

"Yeah! And you destroyed their guild!" – I point behind my teammate's back.

As they turn their back, they all see everything is destroyed. There nothing left but a whole mess.

"Now look what you have done! Our guild is destroyed! Where are we supposed to live?" – said a member.

"Well, we're sorry for the misunderstanding! We're here to pick Lucy up! Now she here! Excuse us!" – Erza gives them her apologize.

"No! You can't leave! We live in our guild! You destroyed our guild means you destroyed our home! You have to be responsible about this!" – said Sting.

Humm... He's right! What ever it is it our fault. What should we do...? I know!

"Hey! How about you all going to Fairy Tail? I guess I could ask Master for you to stay in our guild until your is fixed!" – I smile.

"Hey! You even didn't ask my opinions!" – Laxus yells.

"You are only Master's grandchild! Not Master yet! I'm sure Master will agree about this! What ever it is it our fault!" – I glance him.

"I think that is a good idea!" – Erza nods her head.

"Yeah! I'm sure Master will willing agree!" – Mira smiles.

"It's good to hear that!" – Sting gives me a smile.

"It's good to spend time with Fairy Tail for a while!" – Rogue also smiles. It's hardly to see him smiling like that.

"I disagree!" – Natsu, Gray, Laxus yell at the same time.

"But... why? You... all hate me?" – Yukino stammers.

"No! Not that! It's just..." – Laxus hesitates for little bit – "What will the guild will be? I mean Request board and stuff!"

"Yeah!" – Gray and Natsu agree strongly.

"Well, let's combine the name together! Like Sabertail!" – Rufus cuts in.

"No! If that, it must be Fairytooth!"

"No! Sabertail!"

"Fairytooth!"

"Sabertail!"

"ENGOUH! We are NOT going to combine the name! We will lend them a corner! And that corner will be Sabertooth!" – I yell.

"Fine!" – They all mummer.

Haizz... At least their fight is stop.

* * *

**Reply Review ^^**

**lucykalysah: **Aww...! Thank you! ^^

** .942: **You're late! Giang! Why untill now? But thanks anyway! At least you read it!^^

**FairyTail123: **I haven't known it yet! ^^ But I guess I'll make 5 endings so they will all be happy! ^^

**FairyTailGirl2: **Okay! Just wait! And it'll be there soon! ^^

* * *

Thank you everyone again for your lovely review!

Love you!

And

I do not own Fairy Tail! ^^

(Wish I do! TT TT)

See you soon!


	11. Chapter 7,2: Mid-fall festival!

**You want to know how Fairy Tail knows Lucy was in troubles. Read this one-shot! ^^**

* * *

**Mid-fall festival!**

**Levy's POV**

It has been eight day since Lucy left Fairy Tail. Don't know why but why I'm so worry for my Lu-chan! I sight lightly.

"You're worry for Bunny girl, aren't you?" – A familiar voice comes from my back. I turn my head behind. It's Gajeel.

"None of your business, Gajeel!" – I glance him.

He's cute but sometime he's really mean!

"If she can beat Salamander in a fight, she'll be alright! And yes! You're right! It's not my business! But this is you and me business. I heard that there is a book festival down town. And luckily I have two entrance tickets left! Wanna go with me?"

Book festival? Of course I want to go.

"Ara! Ara! New more couples for me to match. Levy-chan and Shooby doo bop! Tell me since when did you to started dating?"

"Mira...! We're not dating!" – I yell.

"You two... alone... festival... It's called a date my darling!" – Mira smiles.

"You're talking too much Mira! What wrong if I go out with her?"

"Dating...!" – Mira starts to sing – "Levy and Gajeel. Sitting on the tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."

"MIRA!" – Mira hasn't finished her pick up line yet. But Gajeel, Jet, Dory and I all cut in at the same time.

"Not a book festival but it's a love festival!" –She giggles.

"Err... Festival...? Why I've heard a bout it?" – asked Erza.

"I have heard about a festival down town. Although they do sell book but it's not a book festival. It's mid-fall fes!" – said Cana while she is drinking her beer.

"I did heard too! But wasn't that the entrance tickets are free?" – asked Gray.

"Really? Then let's all go! Maybe I can find something for Luce!" – Natsu said in an exciting way.

"Yeah! Let's all go! It has been forever since the last time we join in a fes!"

"Yeah! Let's all go! The more the merrier!"

"Umh! Let's go!"

Everyone is getting excitedly by day. I can't let them lose their joy. But... I want to be alone with Gajeel...!

**Gajeel's POV**

Not so long after that, we all head to down town. Grr... All I want is to be alone with her. I'm looking around trying to find Levy. Now where is she?

**At the shooting tent**

Alzack, Bisca and Asuka are here. But where's Levy?

"Mammy! I want those big teddy bear! Daddy! I want those candies! All of them!" – Asuka points to lots and lots of toys.

"Okay darling! One shot! Hey yaa!"

Can't believe that she only needs one shot for one moving teddy bear. But what ever! Levy isn't here. I continue to search around.

**At the book Conner.**

Oh there she is. Around those silly books. I quickly come to her.

"I had already told you It's hard looking for someone small. So don't leave my side! But you're still living?"

"Oh? Hi! Gajeel!" – She smiles.

"Got you a book yet?"

"No! I have already read them before! Haizz... There's nothing new..."

"What? You've read them all? But it's like a thousand of books here! You're really smart!"

She blushes a little bit: "Thanks! But it was nothing!"

Haizz... Now I don't know what to say more...

Suddenly, a chair's hit me. Dame! What baka dare to do this to me?

I turn to the coffee conner. Salamander, Ice princess and Titania are fighting against each other. Wow... Fighting! Geehee... Geehee...! I must join them. Then, I quickly rush to the coffee conner.

"Gajeel...!" – Levy calling me. But latter! I have to deal with them first! Who told them throw a chair to me.

"Take this! Karyu no Kagizume!" – Salamander hits his claw to us.

But quickly, I turn my hand into a sword and block his attack.

"That all you got, Salamander?" – I laugh loudly.

"Water Slash!" – Now it Titania turns to attack. Her sword washes us away.

Then quickly, she gives us some kicks.

"That what you get for destroying my tea time!" – She yells.

Scary!

**Levy's POV**

Haizz... He's fighting again...

Can he be normal for a day? I lightly sigh...

He's cute but he's also a baka...

It's boring! Well, I'll take a walk then.

As I walking to the MPF near by, I caught a sigh of the Raijinshuu, the Strauss, Romeo even Wendy and Carla there too!

"Alright! I'll win this for nee-san and Lisanna! That's manly" – said Eflman.

Bang! He gets hit by Evergreen's fan.

"What was that for?" – Eflman angrily said.

"You're always manly this and manly that! It makes me tried! Do you hear me?" – She yells.

"Since when do you two..." – Laxus halting a little bit.

"Err! Not like what you think!" – Eflman yells. But all what Laxus does is tap on Eflman's shoulder and nods his head.

"Laxus...! Please make him pay for me! He's bullying me!"

"Eflman... How can you do this to me...?" – Mira crying.

"Err...! Nee-chan!"

I giggle. That's funny!

"Eto...! Then I'll play first okay?" – Wendy smiles.

"Alright! Give us your best!" – Romeo cheers her up. Oh... How adorable!

"You don't have to... You not even need half of your power to win this!" – said Freed.

The game manager quite quiver: "Alright! As long as the MPF reach 1500 and up! You'll get one of these magic toys!" – He points to shelf next to him.

"Tenryu no Hoko!"

The MPF appear a number. It's 1653! Wow! Wendy is so powerful!

"Okay! My turn! Purple Rain!" – Romeo shoots his flames at the MPF. And then... It's 1596. Romeo is not bad as well.

"Awh! How can I lose to Wendy!" – He yells.

"Ara! Ara! You'll have next time!" – Mira smiles.

"It's man time! Beast Arm: Iron Bull!" – Eflman hit the MPF with all his strength. And his score is 2854! Wow! It's really high!

"Manly!" – He yells.

"My turn! Fairy Orb!" – Evergreen produces an orb of concentrated dust which she throws at the MPF. And she gets 2967.

"What?! It's not manly when I losing to a girl!"

"I had already told you I hate whenever you said manly this and manly that!" – Ever rapidly hit Elfman again with her fan.

We all laugh at that.

Suddenly, Virgo appears make me start.

"Sorry to interrupt! I have plane to get to you sooner but I get lose! Anyway, Princess needs your help!"

All our intention put on her. Suddenly Natsu comes out of nowhere and grips Virgo. He shakes her strongly.

"What happened to Luce?"

Natsu shakes Virgo strongly that all what we can hear she says is: " Princess... Sabertooth... Danger... Unconscious...!"

"What?"

"Lucy is in danger! How can it be?"

"No way! We have to go there to save her!" – Natsu yells.

"But..." – Virgo tries to cut in.

"No but Virgo!" – said Gray.

"But...!"

"We said no but!" – Erza pulls Virgo far away.

"Let's go! We can let Lu-chan in danger!" – I said.

"We need to get there as fast as we can!" – said Mira.

"Lucy-san is the only one knows the short cut between two guilds! How can we get there fast?" – Asked Wendy.

"We can stop talking and move right now!" – said Laxus.

"Let's go! You can't have a fight without me! But whatever, Bunny girl is still our friend!"

"Let's go!" – We all yell.

And like that, we quickly rush to Sabertooth...

* * *

**Hi guys!**

**Sorry 'cause I haven't update since forever. But anyway! I'm here! Thanks for all you lovely review. And now is the rd bonus! What do you think? Review me!^^**

**Oh and I Do Not Own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Reply Review:**

**MoonStar1312: **Well, she'll be summoned soon. But Angel'll not fight with all her strength until Dark angels fight against Fairy! ^^ And you know I tried to use Google translate too. But since my first language is Vietnamese so it translate really funny. And then I decided to write this fic by myself!

**lucykalysah**:Oww... Thanks!^^

**obsessive-compulsive-mcdork: **Thank you! Thank you! :D

**FairyTail123: **Here it come! ^^

**P/s to Guardian of Heaven:** Hey! I did promised to write a special bonus for you, didn't I? But since I'm out of idea. So maybe you should try to read my new story: "Fairy Town" Hope you enjoy it! And one again! Thanks! ^^


	12. Chapter 8: Erestio! The un-magic forest!

**Aloha!  
**

**I'm back with new chapter!**

**Hope you'll all love it! ^^**

**And I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"So...? My children destroyed your guild? And now you have no where to stay?" – said Master Makarov.

Sting lightly nods his head.

"Haizz... Alright! You're all welcome to stay here until your guild is fixed!"

"Yes! That's it! Gramp! Sting! Let's fight!" – Natsu yells while his mouth is full of fire.

BOOM!

Master Makarov giant's hand hit him down.

"You destroyed their guild is not enough? Now you want to destroy ours?" – He yells.

"Sorryyy...!" – Natsu whining.

"And now it's party time to welcome Sabertooth!" – Master Makarov (MM) excitedly said.

All of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth members deep in those joys. Suddenly, all the guild's lights turn off.

BANG!

A sound comes from the stage, everyone put their eyes on it. It's Mira standing under the light.

"Hi mina! I really want to sing a song to welcome Sabertooth to our guild..."

"Yeah...! Go on Mira!"

"Mira! Mira! Mira!"

"Mira! You're the best!"

A lots of voices raise up. But Mira only smiles: "Unfortunately, I have a sore throat. So I'll let everything to a friend of mine. Everyone...! May I introduce... Gajeel!"

Everybody froze...

The lights turn of and turn on again. Then Gajeel is on the stage in his white suit.

"Colorful, colorful... Shooby doo bop... Tremble with love, steel gray metallic... Doo doo Shalala... Bite into it, hard! Sweet honey!"

Lots and lots of tomatoes are throwing at him.

"Quite it Gajeel!"

"Shut your mouth up!"

"If it singing I'll get up there too!" – Said Orga.

BANG! A guitar hits him in the face.

"No one can take my stage! You hear me?" – Gajeel yells.

"How dare can you say it to me?" – Orga throws back at him a chair but instead of hitting Gajeel, it hits Natsu "Dame! Which baka dare to throw the chair at me? Is that you ice stripper?" Gray stands right up from his sit far away from that "How dare you say that to me? Can I enjoy my day?"

And a minute later...

**Lucy's POV**

BANG!

POP!

CRACK!

BOOM!

Our guild members are fighting against each others. Haizz... I know this would happen. I silently walk to the bar and hide under the counter. It'll be better if I stay here until their fight is over. I don't want to get my self in trouble. Not anymore! Oh My Fairy Tail...! Yup! Fairy is always the loudest, the craziest, the maddest but also the coolest guild of all time.

"Why are you here Lucy?"

I head my head up. It's Rogue and Frosch.

"Waiting for their fight to be end!" – I reply him in an unhappy face.

"What kind of guild is this?" – Sting comes and cuts in the conversation.

"Yeah, I mean... I though, Fairy would always be full of cheer! But this is too much!" – Rogue continues.

"S..c..a..r...y!" – Lector quivers.

"Fro thinks so too!" – Frosch covers her ear and quivers too.

That makes Sting and Rouge have to clam them down. I smile: "You'll get use to it! They fight everyday!"

"And how did you take that Blondie?" – Sting smirk at me.

"Hey! I'd already told you! Do not call me Blondie! You're blond too, you know! Bee!"

"Hey! That's not a cute nickname at all!"

"Then stop calling me Blondie!"

"Ahh... Umh... No! Forget about it!" – He teases me.

"STING! You're mean!"

"C'mon Sting! Don't tease Lucy like that! She's our friend! Don't do such mean thing to her!" – Rogue smiles. It's hardly to see him smiling like this.

"Yeah! Rogue's right! Whenever can you be mature like him, hah Sting?"

Sting and Rogue suddenly silent. Did I say something wrong? I look at them try to avoid their eyes. But I still see in Sting's eyes there a little bit anger and jealousy. And in Rogue's eyes I can see happiness and hope. Huh? What does it mean!

"Ara! Ara! What with this silent air?" – Mira appears and asks us.

"Err... Mira! Ahh...! Umh...! Nothing!" – I look around. The fight is over now – "Hey! You guys stay here for a drink okay? Mira makes very good drink!"

"Okay! But what are you up to?" – Asked Sting.

"I want to go out for a walk a little bit!" – I smile.

"Sound great! Can I go with you?" – Natsu grabs me from behind.

"Maybe latter! Right now, I want to be alone!"

"C'mon Luce!"

"ALONE! Natsu!" – I give him the deathly look.

"Hai!" – He quivers

I hurry walk out of the guild.

**No one's POV**

In a dark conner near Fairy Tail, there is a Blondie holding a crystal key.

"Open! Gate to the Elysium Heaven! Anglia!"

A purple magic ring appears. As it fades by day, a girl appears. She has purple hair and red eyes. She has a huge angle wing and some how, she's glowing.

"Lucy-sama! I though you'll never call me!" – she smiles.

"Angel! I need your help! My friends were attacked by a dark angel! Do you know anything about them?"

"Dark angel?" – Angel mumbles – "If they attacked your friends that mean they had know something about you! One of the impure Angels*!"

"But... How?"

"Look like our information has leaked out! But since they don't know who that impure angle is so they'll attack anyone they think she/he is!"

"Can you do something about that?"

"I'll try to find information about your new enemies! You gotta remember: Dark Angels are very powerful! And they really hate impure angel!"

"Umh! Please be quick! I don't want my friend to get in trouble!"

"I got that Lucy-sama! I think that now is not the time for us to fight back. We haven't known anything about them yet! You should stay in the Erestio forest! It'll hide your power for quite sometime!"

"I can't! I just got back after five months; I haven't had time with my friends yet! Anyway, my magic trails are everywhere! They can find it easily!"

"Don't worry! Your magic trail is new! It'll sonly fade!"

"I don't know! I can't let them alone!"

"Then take them with you! But only friends close to you! We can't leave at the same time! They'll figure it out!"

"Umh...! I'll think about that!"

"A week in your world only! That the time I need to find all the information!"

Lucy nods her head then beckon Angel to disappear.

_**Author's POV**_

_Let's explain a little bit, shall we?_

_Angles have two types: White Angel and Dark Angel._

_White and Dark Angel all have Pure, Impure Angel and Normal Angel._

_Pure Angels are Angel was born as an angel already. (Ex: Angel)_

_Impure Angels are Human learn Angel Magic and Master it (Ex: Lucy)_

_Normal Angels are death people's nice souls._

_White Angels are good._

_Dark Angel are in the middle but lean to the bad more than._

_Heaven World also has Demon._

_Like Angel, they have White Demon and Demon._

_And In White Demon, Demon they have Pure, Impure and Normal Demon too._

**Hi guys!**

**Do you like it?  
Lucy has started trying to find who her enemies are. Dark Angel? But who are they? And what'll happen at the Erestio Forest? Please review me! ^^**

**Love ya!**

* * *

**Reply Review**

**Daddys little crazy bitch**: Oww... Thanks! And yes! If they've just listen!

**FairyTail123: **Well, here it come! Hope you enjoyed it! ^^

* * *

**P/s: Hey guys, I want to ask you something...  
We all know this is Harem right? At first I plant to write multi-ending. But now I kindda lazy...  
So should I write multi-ending or one ending only?  
But if one ending only...  
Who'll she be with?  
Vote from now till chapter: Final battle!  
Once again.  
Thank you and love ya!**


End file.
